The Torture Tools of Ratchet the Hatchet
by Camero Comrade
Summary: Its examination day for the Autobots. Torture....... 1 shot. Enjoy!


**Hi, I'm a new writer so please do not rag on me! Please, no swearing in your reviews and take it easy, jack! I'm only trying my hardest and best, and I write these just for you!**

**Characters:**

**Clay-18**

**Rhome-17**

**Autobots**

**Forward! ( to the authors note anyway!)**

**:)**

**(This fic doesn't really have exams, only shows the fears of the Autobots as Ratchet brings out his torture tools. Clay and Rhome are confused and the Autobots explain their fears. This fic only shows Ratchet bringing out the tools, nothing else.)**

**Prolouge**

**It was yet again a day for another medical-exam. Everyone at the NEST base despised exams, and it never really was welcoming.**

**Especially when Ratchet was the doctor.**

**When Ratchet examines you, you'd better be careful. He'll look deep inside places you never expected and he'll really make you uncomfortable. **

**REALLY uncomfortable.**

**This is your warning.**

* * *

**"One"**

It was noontime, the sun shining and the tempetures in Diego Garcia were always hot and made everything seem twice as hard as it really was. The Autobots and their human friend, Clay, were outside watching everyone run field tests and training courses. Bumblebee was failing his field test with complete grace and stupidity. He hadn't studied everthing he was supposed to; how the course was lain out and every field tactic he needed to brush up on.

It was his own fault.

Standing in the shadow of Optimus Prime, Clay watched as his 2010 Camero was trying very miserably to take the test and use all the tactics and field moves.

Optimus had laid the course out to be complicated and strategic, and Ratchet had comstructed holographic Decepticons and enemies to try and outwit and outfight. The course had taken each about 45 minutes to complete, and Bumblebee was the last to try.

Not necessarily good.

Clay winced as Bumblebee fell flat on his skid-plate, but rescued himself by rolling out of the way of a holographic sword. Charging his blaster, he suddenly reliesed they were holoforms and couldn't be defeated by weapons.

Only physical skill.

"According to your standards, Prime, how is he doing?"

Optimus sighed and shook his head, "Not as expected. Knowing Bumblebee, the worst student in the galaxy, I should've known."

Clay looked upset, " Worst? Why do you say that?"

"Because, Bumblebee can't study."

"Why not?"

"He isn't the most patient bot in the world. I'm suprised he even made it out of bootcamp."

Clay nodded and watched as Bumblebee lifted the puny Decepticon and punched it, sending it flying then disappearing. He stepped on two more small ones, and advanced to another part of the course.

"There, better."

Clay snorted in disagreement, "Unfortunetly, that's the easiest part of the course."

"Clay, I hate to agree with you, but I'm afraid I have to."

Watching as Bumblebee advanced miserably, soon Clay's girlfriend Rhome joined them, sunglasses covering her eyes.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

Clay and Optimus gave her a look, "You may not want to know, Rhome." Optimus said, focusing his attention back to Bumblebee.

Soon he ended, tired and hot. His cooling jets roared and he panted. He walked up to Optimus, his eyes filled with a heart-breaking hope.

"_How'd I do, doc?" _Bumblebee broadcasted, the foursome walking from the course.

Optimus sighed and patted Bumlbebee on the back, "With practice, you'll get it."

Bumblebee sighed and his eyes went sad looking.

Clay ran in front of the group and walked backwards, looking up to Bumblebee, "Prime tells me your not the best studier, huh 'Bee?"

_"Can't be good at everything, babe."_ he broadcasted.

Rhome laughed and shook her head, "Oh, so high and mighty are we?"

He nodded and smiled.

Bumblebee had always liked Rhome. They'd hit off instantly, like himself and Clay had. Making friends, the trio did everything together, helped each do everything, and accomplished the most stupid yet comical tasks anyone could think of.

Walking back inside the enormous base, Jazz stopped them.

"Yo, bossbot. Hatchet wants us at the Med-Bay in 5." He held up five fingers and shot his other thumb towards the direction.

Bumblebee sighed and Optimus nodded, "Very well. Get over there, Jazz, and we'll meet up with you."

Jazz nodded, transformed, and raced over to the bay, leaving the forsome alone.

"Bumblebee, I'd advise you to tone-up, and in a week we'll try it again."

He nodded and shrugged.

**-No one is going to cut me any slack about this-**

* * *

Once everyone met up at the Med-Bay, they looked inside the huge picture window to see Ratchet busying himself around his bay, cleaning the berth and taking out tools.

Everyone winced at the sledgehammer, and cringed at the electric tester.

"Oh, I don't want to know." Ironhide said, turning from the window and shining one of his cannons.

Clay and Rhome gave each other looks and looked up to Optimus, "What's all those tools for?" Rhome asked.

Optimus looked down and the others groaned at the sight of a grinder and sander.

"Those, Rhome, are our worst nightmare." Jazz concluded, sliding down the wall and leaning his head against it.

"What does he do with a...." her voice trailed as she looked through the window, "Chainsaw?"

Everyone took one step back and fear filled Bumblebee's eyes.

"_Is this the end, dear friends? So long, and good-bye."_

Rhome's eyes went wide as she slowly removed her sunglasses, "What does he do with an axe?"

"Railroad spikes?" Clay asked.

"_Get me outta here right now!"_ The Camero might look as he would run away, and Optimus gripped his arm.

"No one is going anywhere. We'll get through this, like we've done anyhting else."

Ironhide looked up from his sitting position, "In one piece or not."

Rhome contained laughter and Clay looked wide-eyed at the essortment of tools.

"What? A welder?"

That was apparently the last straw, and Bumblebee made a break for the exit of the med-bay, Jazz going after him.

"This will be one long exam." Optimus mused.

Ironhide groaned, "What is he going to do? Take us apart and reconstruct us?"

Rhome dropped her sunglasses, " A plasma cutter?"

Everyone looked fearful.

"Now I know why he's called Ratchet the Hatchet."


End file.
